


Unconditionally

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’hai spogliata senza troppe cerimonie appena si è presentata al limitare della radura in cui ti rifugi di solito per schiacciare i tuoi più che meritati sonnellini, e l’unico indumento che indossa al momento sono le sue mutandine preferite appallottolate ed infilate in bocca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la [**Badwrong Week #2**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/75458.html) \- dell'anno scorso XD -, a tema _BDSM, Non-con, Dub-con e violenza_ ed ispirata al prompt _Cappuccetto Rosso/Lupo, Mangiami gentilmente, sono a tua disposizione (Kiss of Voice)_ , rubato a [piscinadiprompt](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/). C:

Ti allunghi sopra il corpo di Cappuccetto Rosso, per stringere maggiormente il nodo che le tiene i polsi bloccati contro la radice dell’albero, e la ragazzina segue con gli occhi i tuoi movimenti.  
L’hai spogliata senza troppe cerimonie appena si è presentata al limitare della radura in cui ti rifugi di solito per schiacciare i tuoi più che meritati sonnellini, e l’unico indumento che indossa al momento sono le sue mutandine preferite appallottolate ed infilate in bocca.  
Le afferri le gambe per le caviglie e gliele sollevi, costringendola ad aprirle il più possibile, poi gliene leghi una contro il ramo più vicino.  
Lei mugugna qualcosa d’indefinito che non ti sforzi nemmeno di capire e continua a fissarti con una tale insistenza da darti l’impressione che le basti quello per farti prudere la pelle.  
Sbuffi e ti gratti il collo, continuando ad ignorarla in maniera evidente, ancora innervosito per essere stato disturbato per l’ennesima volta durante il tuo momento di relax.  
Individui un altro ramo che possa fare al caso tuo e mentre stai finendo di assicurarci contro l’altra gamba, lei emette una specie di piccolo gemito e tu non riesci proprio a trattenerti dal lanciarle una rapida occhiata. Ha lo sguardo ancora fisso su di te e, realizzi solo in quel momento, le tue mani, ma per quanto ti sforzi di provare non riesci proprio a riconoscere nei suoi occhi nessun sentimento diverso dalla semplice curiosità.  
Digrigni i denti, vagamente infastidito da un qualcosa che non riesci bene a identificare, e stringi l’ultimo nodo con forse un po’ troppa forza perché la senti emettere un singulto di protesta.  
Ti obblighi a non voltarti e ti concentri sul colore pallido della sua pelle, mentre fai scivolare lentamente un artiglio lungo il suo polpaccio, dietro il ginocchio, nell’interno coscia.  
Cappuccetto Rosso geme e si contorce, facendo così scricchiolare le corde che le impediscono praticamente qualsiasi movimento, e quando non resisti più e ti volti seriamente a guardarla, anche tu non riesci a trattenere un basso ringhio compiaciuto.  
Ghigni, leccandoti le labbra.  
È talmente bella, così piccola e innocente e completamente esposta a qualunque capriccio che proprio non ti spieghi come facciano i suoi genitori a trattenersi dallo strapparle di dosso i vestiti e tenerla legata in cantina per sempre.  
 _Tu lo faresti, se quell’idiota di suo zio non fosse così fastidiosamente protettivo nei suoi confronti._  
Senti l’uccello indurirsi e cominciare seriamente a premere contro la cerniera dei pantaloni.  
Ti sbilanci in avanti e ti strusci lento contro il suo sesso, appoggiandoti al tronco.  
La ragazzina si contorce nuovamente, stringendo i pugni e chiudendo gli occhi, e geme così forte da darti l’impressione che stia urlando.  
Ti chini a succhiarle un capezzolo. Lo lecchi e lo stuzzichi con i denti solo per il gusto di sentirla ansimare, quasi supplicare, mentre continui a strusciarti lento tra le sue gambe.  
Quando sollevi gli occhi la sorprendi di nuovo a fissarti.  
Ti blocchi senza un motivo evidente.  
Ti rimetti diritto e la ragazzina stringe i pugni fino a sbiancarsi le nocche, gemendo di frustrazione. Fa scricchiolare ancora una volta le corde, probabilmente nel tentativo di attirare la tua attenzione, ma tu non reagisci.  
Immobile come l’orribile statua di pietra che hanno appena eretto nella piazza del villaggio al limitare del bosco e con gli occhi sempre fissi nei suoi, realizzi che potresti farle _davvero_ qualunque cosa, in questo momento, e non ti riferisci solamente all’evidente erezione che hai tra le gambe. Potresti torturarla, prenderla a pugni, estrarre il coltello che tieni sempre legato alla cintura e tagliarle la gola senza che possa in alcun modo difendersi, eppure lei non se ne preoccupa; sembra quasi non essersene accorta.  
Ti guarda e semplicemente aspetta, le gote in fiamme ed il respiro pesante.  
Digrigni i denti perché, diavolo, tu sei il Lupo, un predatore, un assassino, e lei è solo una sciocca ragazzina a malapena adolescente, non è così che dovrebbe andare.  
Dovrebbe essere terrorizzata, urlare, dimenarsi – _almeno piangere, cristo!_ – e invece rimane immobile a fissarti, come una scema. Non è a _questo_ che sei abituato.  
Ringhi e vorresti urlare, ma l’erezione che hai tra le gambe ti sta praticamente mandando i neuroni al macello, per cui decidi di fingere che per questa volta non t’interessa.  
Scrolli la testa e ti slacci i pantaloni, poi li abbassi assieme alle mutande il tanto sufficiente per poterti muovere in maniera decente.  
La guardi un’ultima volta in viso, mordendoti un labbro, poi la penetri con un’unica, secca spinta e nell’attimo in cui cominci a muoverti nel suo corpo caldo la curiosità sparisce completamente dai suoi occhi, lasciando il posto solo al desiderio.


End file.
